What Happened To My Happy Ending?
by xoBitterSweetox
Summary: Nadeshiko always wanted to be with Nagihiko. She would do anything to stay with him. One tragedy almost separated them for eternity. But what if one tragedy actually succeeds and Nadeshiko ends up with an unhappy ending? NadeshikoxNagihiko INCEST LOVE!


**A/N: This is a oneshot about the bond that Nadeshiko felt with Nagihiko.**

**Warning: This story does NOT have a happy ending (or at least not to Nadeshiko and me)**

**Disclaimer: Peach-Pit owns everything in this story. I just came up with the idea for the OneShot. If I did own Shugo Chara, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko would be separate people and Nadeshiko would be with Kukai and Nagihiko would be with Rima while Ikuto has Utau (yes I know they are related) and Amu can be with Tadase and Yaya with Kairi. :D So don't kill me~  
**

**What Happened To My Happy Ending?**

Nadeshiko sat in her room at her computer desk. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she typed up report. A knock was heard at her door. The violet haired girl turned around.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Your twin," a voice replied.

A smile was placed upon Nadeshiko's lips. "Come in, Nagihiko," Nadeshiko called.

The door swung open, showing an image of a boy version of Nadeshiko. Nagihiko leaned over his twin sister's shoulder and read her report. "Nice report. But it could use a couple of tweaking here and there," Nagihiko suggested.

"I know, it sucks," Nadeshiko groaned. She saved the document and got up from her seat. "So where should we go today?"

It was a Saturday. Every Saturday, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko would go somewhere to spend some quality time with each other. Usually during school days, they tried to avoid each other so people wouldn't get them mixed up so often. But that never really ended up well so Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were separated and went to all girls or all boy public schools.

"How about we take a simple walk in the park?" Nagihiko suggested.

"I was about to say that," Nadeshiko grumbled.

The twins were so close that they always got the same ideas. They could even speak telepathically. Nadeshiko slung an arm over her brother's shoulder and grinned.

"So how was that date?" Nadeshiko asked innocently.

A blush spread across Nagihiko's face. "It wasn't that great. Rima left pretty early. She must really hate me," Nagihiko groaned.

"At least you still have me," Nadeshiko said softly as she tried to comfort her twin.

Nagihiko nodded in agreement. The two held each other's hands as they walked down the pavement to the grassy park. Each moment that passed felt like an eternity to Nadeshiko. She spent her whole life with him. Whenever she was alone, she knew she could count on Nagihiko to be there for her. They were inseparable. Once Nadeshiko threw the biggest fit she ever did just because her brother was about to be adopted.

Yes; adopted.

The twins' parents had died after they turned six years old. The cops had come over and took them to court where a long discussion was held. It was then decided they would be sent to the orphanage. Nadeshiko could remember that moment when she thought she would never see her brother again. The terrible moment that haunted her. This is why she would never let anyone near him. Though she had to be a good sister and share him with some girls like Rima.

Nadeshiko _hated_ Rima with all her heart. Hate may be a strong word, but Nadeshiko had strong feelings for Rima. And not the good kind of feelings either. They were the kind of feelings that made her want to slice Rima into a million of tiny pieces. Hearing that the date with Rima didn't go well made Nadeshiko happy. Of course she didn't show it though or else her twin would scold her for being so rude.

Now you may be asking: 'If they were sent to the orphanage and Nagihiko was about to go with a new family, then how is Nadeshiko with him now?' Well there is a simple answer to that question. And it all started on October 6, 2008…

"_No! Don't leave me, Nagi! You promised to be with me forever; you liar!" A little nine year old with violet hair yelled._

"_I'm sorry, Nade, but it's for the best," a boy with a similar appearance apologized._

"_The best; HOW?" Nadeshiko screamed, slapping her twin across the face._

_Nagihiko touched the place where Nadeshiko had slapped him. His face had paled. Never in his life has he seen Nadeshiko so angry at him._

"_What happened to the brother that promised me he would never leave my side? Where is he? Bring him back! Bring him back!" Nadeshiko screeched at the top of her lungs._

_The headmaster of the orphanage grabbed Nadeshiko and pulled her back, spanking her bottom. Nadeshiko screamed out in pain which made her earn even more spanking. Nagihiko winced as he saw his sister cry out in pain. Nadeshiko was then lashed on both arms. Blood oozed out of the lashes._

_Nagihiko slowly backed away towards his foster parents that awaited him at the front door. _

"_Nagi, please…" Nadeshiko cried out. She collapsed to the ground, choking out blood._

_That was when Nagihiko couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bear to see his sister's pain. When Nadeshiko was about to earn another lash, Nagihiko jumped in front of her, earning it himself._

"_NAGIIIII!" Nadeshiko screamed. She hugged her brother tightly, sobbing into his chest._

_Nagihiko slowly stroked his twin's violet hair. The foster parents saw and immediately felt guilty and decided to take the two at once. _

Ever since then, Nadeshiko clung to him protectively. She hissed at girls who awed over him and glared at them. Nagihiko was too busy to notice the glares that Nadeshiko sent to the other girls.

When they reached the park, Nadeshiko quickly sat on one of the swings. Nagihiko chuckled and grabbed onto the chains that supported the seat that Nadeshiko sat on. He pulled the swing back and pushed it forward. He began pushing his twin on the swings.

Nadeshiko laughed gleefully as she felt the wind brush past her face. She wanted this moment to last forever. Every moment she spent with Nagihiko she wished for it to last forever.

"You're so cute, Nadeshiko," Nagihiko chuckled.

That made Nadeshiko blush.

After playing around in the park, they headed on their way home. They talked and laughed like usual. Nadeshiko rested her head on Nagihiko's shoulder. Never would she lose him. That was a promise. And if she ever did lose him, she would commit suicide. She vowed that to Nagihiko. Of course Nagihiko didn't take it seriously.

They stopped at a walk sign. Nadeshiko pressed the button and waited for the light to turn green. When it did, Nagihiko held his sister's hand tightly and they made their way across. It seemed like they made it without getting hurt. But no this story isn't a happy one. So of course they never made it across alive.

The sound of a car screeching to a stop along with the sound of bones crushing and blood splattering everywhere filled Nadeshiko's eyes and ears. The sight of an ambulance coming their way appeared in her eyes. She wondered why. That's when she saw the horror before her. Did her…brother just die? A scream ripped from her throat. People tried to calm her down but she couldn't. She tried to listen but this was too much.

It all happened too fast. It didn't even make sense. Nadeshiko ran off, not knowing where to go. She hid in an alleyway and hugged her knees to her chest. What just happened back there? Out of nowhere a car comes making its way down the street and runs her brother over! The one she only cared for. The one she could trust. How in the world did she even survive? Unless…no! No! He couldn't have…but he did.

"DAMMIT! Curse this world!" Nadeshiko screamed, pounding on the walls surrounding her.

That's when her promise came to mind. A laugh escaped Nadeshiko's lips. "That's it. I'll kill myself! Then I can be with Nagihiko! Brilliant!" Nadeshiko laughed maniacally. She slowly withdrew a pocketknife that she always carried with her out of her pocket.

"Nagihiko…I can be with Nagihiko, and so soon too!" Nadeshiko giggled darkly.

Blood poured out of the cut she made in her wrist. She began slicing her wrists and her stomach and her legs. To end her death, she weakly raised up her arm. "This is it! Here I come, Nagihiko," Nadeshiko breathed.

SPLAT!

In the hospital, the doctors and nurses pushed a bloody patient to the emergency room. The patient was laughing maniacally. Her long violet hair was stained in dry blood, making her unrecognizable.

"Nagihiko…" she whispered. "I'm coming for you…"

Her life blackened. Nadeshiko Fujisaki was dead. Yes dead; dead because she committed suicide. And because she committed suicide, she could never see her brother. Instead she had to live in hell. Regret overwhelmed her. It was over. It was all over for Nadeshiko.

One bloody day in hell, Nadeshiko sat on a rock. It has been millenniums since she saw her twin. Since that horrible day she sat on that rock and didn't know. Hell knows why she even survived in hell. Tears trickled down Nadeshiko's porcelain face. She regretted it all.

Regret.

It pained her so much. She didn't move from that rock since she was sent to hell. She wanted to restart. She wanted a miracle. But like God would ever give her miracle. That was when she saw a faint glow in the fire. It didn't seem like much, so she ignored it.

The light grew even brighter as it drew closer towards it.

"Nadeshiko…" an eerie but familiar voice said.

She knew that voice anywhere.

Nagihiko…

"Nagihiko…?" Nadeshiko whispered softly, standing up. Her legs ached.

"Why did you do it, Nadeshiko?" Nagihiko asked harshly, appearing out of the fire.

Her twin seemed to be angry at her. More and more tears squeezed their way out of her red eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to be with you! Please! I love you!" Nadeshiko cried.

A strange warmness embraced Nadeshiko. She paused her crying and realized it was Nagihiko who had hugged her. Nagihiko stared into his sister's hazel eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her. Nadeshiko's eyes shot open in surprise, but instead of protesting she found herself kissing him back.

"I must go now, Nadeshiko. This may be the last time you'll ever see me. Please cherish this moment carefully," Nagihiko said with his same old grin.

"No! Stay with me! Please!" Nadeshiko begged, clinging to his arm.

Nagihiko gently yanked his arm away from Nadeshiko and slowly backed away into the fire. Another scream ripped from Nadeshiko's throat. That kiss they shared. That sensation they gave each other. She wondered if it would ever stay with her forever.

"I'll never get my happy ending…ever…"

And that was true. Even though Nadeshiko did have a happy moment, she never got a happy ending ever. This story was proven to show not all lives end in a happy ending. And to get your happy ending, never commit suicide. Just live it to the fullest and enjoy your moments with the people you love as long as you can. Because if you don't and end up making a wreck out of yourself like what Nadeshiko did, your life could also end in tragedy.

**A/N: Don't give me reviews like: "WTF?!?! What the hell is this story? It made NO sense!" Well no DUH. It didn't even make sense to Nadeshiko is shut the fuck up! Okay? I want nice reviews, alright? It took hard work to make it kind of sad. And I wanted a sad ending so HAH! :P**


End file.
